Alicia Rivera
' Alicia Riveras name is pronounced as "UH-LEE-SH-A" and is often known by her friends as Leesh. Alicia Rivera is 2nd in command of The Pretty Committee and the beta of Massie Block's exclusive Pretty Committee. She is also described as the most beautiful and sexiest of all of the girls in the Pretty Committee, but is not alpha cause she seems to not be "smart" enough to lead as her beautiful friend Massie is. Alicia is actually Spanish/American, or as Massie calls her, Fannish (Fake Spanish), and her mother is Spanish and her father is American. It was said in the books that Alicia's father's last name was Rivers and he changed it to Rivera so that her mother's mother would bless the wedding. Alicia is a big Ralph Lauren fan and is often described as wearing his logo throughout the series. Alicia is always tired of being in the shadow of Massie. Although Alicia is a beta, she is also a leader, and likes to be the best. In Revenge of the Wannabes and Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie briefly kicks Alicia out of the Clique due to those reasons. The third and ninth books are in Alicia's point of view. History The Clique In the first novel Alicia is known as Massie Block's closest friend. It is revealed she's never been kissed before and that she has a big bra size. It is also revealed that she has previously tried to over come Massie. She starts to like Claire Lyons, a little more. Best Friends for Never Alicia befriends Olivia Ryan at Massie and Claire's boy-girl Halloween party. They team up for the OCD Fashion Week Uniform Contest and propose the students wear Ralph Lauren blazers, jeans, and strappy sandals. She cheats and switches the PC's ballots to hers.Massie finds out that she did this but doesn't say anything to Alicia. 'Revenge of the Wannabes''' Alicia is 'so over' being the beta (even though she's not the beta) and is ready to step out and shine as an alpha. She forms the Unbelievably Pretty Committee with Olivia Ryan. The pair recruit Coral McAdams, also known as Strawberry, to replace Dylan, and Kori Gedman to play the role of Kristen. Alicia is Massie and Olivia is the 'Alicia' to Alicia's Massie. She also manages to secure a Teen Vogue modeling contract for their holiday edition, but all fails when Massie plans to crash Alicia's modeling party and does so. They make amends, and Alicia falls back into the Pretty Committee's hold, ditching Olivia, Kori, and Strawberry. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers After a long vacation in Spain, Alicia returns home with her sexy cousin, Nina. OCD worships Nina even more than they do Massie. She turns out to be a stealer and not only steals things from most of the girls at OCD, but she steals the clique's crushes. In a sub-plot, Alicia ends up doing something about her crush, new student Josh Hotz. At the end, Alicia humiliates Nina and sends her back to Spain. Claire kisses Josh, but Alicia does not know and still likes Josh. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back The girls head off to a camping trip with the boys of Briarwood. Alicia finds out Claire kissed Josh and she confronts Claire about it. At the end the girls get expelled from school because of Dylan running from her mother and Mr. Myner, the chaperones of the trip. Dial L for Loser Alica, Massie, and Claire go to Hollywood in hopes of winning a role in the movie "Dial L for Loser". But when Claire starts getting the spotlight, Alicia and Massie become amateur reporters on behalf of the Daily Grind, they plan to expose Claire. They lie and put all of her supplies that the studio gave her into the trash.Such as tampons,and athlete's foot cream. After, they are invited to her co-star's house, and end up on the cover of US Weekly.They then find out that he was just getting embarrasing pictures of them (Alicia with a booger.)Later, they all make up in the hotel room, bonding over the free clothes given to Claire. When tey return home there are cutouts of Alicia and Massie made from the girls of OCD. It's not Easy Being Mean When they all return Claire is the idol of OCD because of her new movie.This makes Massie mad and she kicks Claire out of the PC.Massie and The Pretty Committee must find a key to obtain the most glamorous clubhouse but unlike any other year, the 8th grade alpha Skye decides to twist things around and make it a race by giving this message to more htan one committee. Alicia trys helps Massie obtain the key by getting a list of the boys that Skye has kissed,but when Claire finds it first under Layne's older brother Chris's bed.Massie must let Claire back in to the PC to get acess to the room.Also she must let Layne come to the sleepovers. Sealed with a Diss The girls at first don't understand what's so good about the room , but then they find the TV that shows the boys pow wow.At first, Alicia is bothered by Josh's freakishly clean room, but starts developing a relationship with Josh after she finds out its his sister that was doing all the cleaning. In the end of the book, Alicia is the only one with a legitimate date to Skye's party. The Clique Summer Collection: Alicia Alicia goes to Spain expecting to hang with Nina's older twin sisters, but they ditch her for two hot boys. Alicia accidently runs into a bull that Spain worships and finds herself having to pay off the bill working with her least favorite cousin, Nina .A boy keeps asking to talk to her being very annoying!She keeps ignoring him,trying to find !I!. Nina is mean a few times but at the end Alicia and Nina become friends and she realizes the annoying guy was !I! and they fall in love. Bratfest at Tiffany's When Alicia sees her crush Josh Hotz, she is reluctant to hang out with him due to the fact that she swore to swear off boys in the 8th grade.She can't resist the temptation any more and starts seeing him secretly.When Massie finds out Alicia is dating Josh, she is kicked out of the Pretty Committee and decides to make her own committee of replacements only this time she's Massie,Olivia(is her), Strawberry(Dylan), and Kori(Kristen). At the end of the book, she rejoins the Pretty Committee. P.S. I Loathe You Alicia try's to make Massie listen to her about cheer routines,since she is a dancer,but Massie does not listen. She creates her own cheerleading squad near the end of the book. Massie finds out and Alicia gets kicked out. Alicia tries to explain to Massie that she's only trying to be the alpha in dance, but not in real life. Massie, on the other hand, won't take it and leaves. Boys R Us In Boys R Us, Alicia tries to make her own clique again called the Soul M8S. For a change, she makes the first boy and girl clique at OCD with all the Pretty Committee members, except Massie, and all their crushes. At the end, Massie's fashion show is better than Alicia's dinner party and they eventually make up. Charmed and Dangerous Alicia is portrayed as a dancer on BADSS (Body Alive Dance Studio Squad) who assumes temporary role of captain, since captain Skye Hamilton is on vacation. Her squad is performing at Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year Yves party. During the performance, Alicia slips on a charm and twists her ankle. As her father threatens to sue Massie for accidentally making Alicia fall, she meets the other members of the future Pretty Committee. The book ends with Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen deciding to become the Pretty Committee. These Boots Are Made For Stalking Alicia does not like Josh once she realizes they were the same clothing size, so she 'upgrades' to a ninth grader. My Little Phony Alicia is not allowed to shop between Thanksgiving and Christmas if she wants to go to the Spanish Riviera. She also never leaves Massie's side. Personality Alicia is both pretty and mean, just like Massie. She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in gossip points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and she's a flirt around boys. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and "Alicia's" her way into things. Her dream is to win Massie's throne one day and rule the Pretty Committee.One of Alicia's hobbies is to dance at Body Alive Dance Studio (also known as B.A.D.S) Family Alicia Rivera's family is the richest out of the whole Pretty Committee. She is Spanish and American. Her dad, Len Rivera, is a lawyer and her mom is former Spanish model Nadia Rivera. Her maternal cousins live in Spain, and consist of twins Celia and Isobel, and Nina. Massie has been known to make fun of Alicia and call her "Fannish", or Fake Spanish, since Len changed his last name "Rivers" to "Rivera" so that Nadia's parents would bless their marriage. Love Life In Revenge of the Wannabees she flirts with Harris Fisher to impress the new clique she started and because she liked him. Eventually Harris only used her to get concert tickets and went with a friend by the name Angela (apparently Harris likes her). Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz throughout the books, but in The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Later, Josh goes back to Alicia. Alicia and Josh secretly start dating and she doesn't want Massie to know because when they start dating The Pretty Committee cannot have any boyfriends or crushes.In Alicia:The Clique Summer Collection she falls for !I! the celebrity, but he is never mentioned again.Also mentioned in the prequel of the clique, she is seen fake-flirting with Cam and Derrick Harrington. In These Boots Are Made For Stalking Alicia and the rest of The Pretty Committee have ninth-grade crushes. Trivia *Her favorite words are "point", "heart", "opposite of", "done, done, and done" and "given." *She overuses Spanish words when she comes back from Spain. *Hates running *Hates sports *Has her own newscast *Takes dance lessons *Tad richer than Massie. *She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens, Alicia being the exotic and sultry beauty, and Olivia being the All-American beauty. *Always wears Angel perfume *Favorite designer is Ralph Lauren *Conscious of her huge boobs, even though the boys love them *Always has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain (i.e. open-toed boots) *Real last name is Rivers *She is described as an "exotic beauty". *Occasionally she shows emotion about Massie's treatment to her. *She gets almost any guy she wants. *Samantha Betzag models Alicia in the books. * Alicia is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members Category:Appearence Category:Alicia is the prettiest of the PC, she even beated out Massie. Her best feature iare her eye, hair and big breats....which she was very consious of.